


下一站16:25 | 裙下之臣

by fshlbzzjd



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshlbzzjd/pseuds/fshlbzzjd
Relationships: 林煐岷/朴佑镇
Kudos: 7





	下一站16:25 | 裙下之臣

深秋的夜已经很冷，我不由为自己的先见之明鼓起了掌，一场秋雨前就网购的厚实风衣如今套在裙装外再合适不过。丝袜的针脚也织得够密，缚住双腿后有了真真切切的压迫感。

马路上有浅滩积水，即便用上了十二分的小心，溅起的泥水还是污染了鞋的皮面。我讨厌那些乱七八糟的褐色斑点，于是半蹲下来，抽出张湿巾缓慢而虔诚地擦拭。

我应该以干净、整洁的姿态去面对那位陌生的先生。要踩着一尘不染的皮靴，带着漂亮温暖的笑容，想到这里，我胸腔里的怒气也消散了些。

音乐声从街边小店的旧音响中泄出，或许，可以在深夜的公路上转个圈或跳支舞吗?我想此时此刻是极适合舞蹈的，无论是氛围、裙摆还是我因紧张而持续低热的身体。

并非听不见身后逼近的脚步，可手机震动，我知道现在还有更重要的事等我完成。

“到了吗？”

我把手机捧在手心，打字的手指上下翻飞，没有骗人的想法，只能老实回复道，“还没有，放学后学生来请教问题，所以迟了一点。”

或许时间只流逝几秒，但没有等来“P先生”回复的我如芒刺在背，羞愧地低下了头。“是我的问题，我很抱歉。”

“对不起。”

对方似乎对我无意义的致歉兴趣缺缺，“对你来说，是老师的身份更重要吗?”

我想说绝不是这样，但我嘴笨实在不懂该如何措辞才能表达自己内心歉疚的万分之一。示弱的话还没出口，新短信息又弹跳在眼前。

“在任何角色面前，你都应该首先当好我的L。”

我知道你生气了，对不起。即使毫无意义我也要再道一次真诚的歉意。

今天专门画了眼妆，也不知道你喜不喜欢，其实它不肿的时候就很漂亮，但昨天熬了通宵阅卷，现在只能紧急补救一下。作为姗姗来迟的惩戒，你用黑色的绸缎蒙住了我的眼睛，我很可惜失去光明让我无法看清你的样子，我更遗憾的是，或许你从来没有让我站在阳光下注视你的想法。

我的确有些过分。除了给彼此身体带来的感受以外，任何的问题都显得多余。有关于你的一切是绝对禁区，我知道的，可总不死心地想要得到更多。

我们存活在另一个社会，用真名字，用假心意，披着伪善的外衣太久，也会想要尝试一把裸奔的滋味。这不是一场无下限的冒险，我想说我喜欢你，起码今晚我毫无保留地喜欢你。

我们无从知晓对方的名字，直呼那些别扭的字母也会觉得唐突，万幸语言无法传达的情感还有太多的传播媒介，比如肌肤，比如体液。

我绝不贪心，交换的筹码至多不过是一个值得被记住的名字。

你牵着我往前走，温暖的手掌让我的心稍稍安定 。

陌生的房间里，我们首先交换了一个湿热而绵长的吻，比起你对节奏的拿捏有度，我显得更心急些，做够了白天的正人君子，我也想要做一回属于黑夜的下流痞子。

钳住你的手往裙底探，所触及的每一处都很痒，两腿间只有那层单薄的纱附着，来时一路上肌肤间饥渴地亲吻，是很奇异的体验。以至于下体渗出水来，洇湿了我的内裤以及一小块贴身的裙摆。

“我很听话地换上裙子了。”陌生的环境里我还无法真正轻松，室内温度加剧了体热的状况，我晕头转向，在指尖发力隔着内裤凹陷进那片炙热时，还是忍不住发出了短促的惊呼，在你面前我总是如此胆小，只敢小心翼翼地试探，“所以不打算奖励我一下吗?”

交叠的手臂突然卸了力气，就这样被推开，我开始反思自己从进门开始做错了什么。一切都该归罪于自己的傲慢，我是你的臣服者，乖乖听话才是本分，任何形式的讨好和求欢都是对你的无礼冒犯。

我这样想着，羞愧到有挤出几滴眼泪的冲动，连膝盖都疲软下来，我意识到自己应该立刻跪下来。

你的温柔和大度在我的意料之外，卑微的膝盖跪倒下来之前，你已经躬身钻进我那蓬松的裙摆。

雨滴般细密的吻落在我的肌肤上，脚趾、脚踝、腿肚、膝盖和耻骨，丝袜被牙齿咬得脱了线，然后你用嘴唇和舌尖把我的身体全部打开。

“L，也试着做一次主导吧。”你这么说着。

“你应该首先是我的L，然后是你自己，最后，你才属于那群孩子们。”

“你说对吧?林煐岷老师。”

当然，亲爱的，你说什么我都无法反驳。

可是，你为什么会认识我?

————

我几乎把家里翻了个底朝天，还是没能找到了那条裙子。那是我一个月前买的，自以为藏进了最安全的角落，直到真正派上用场的那天才发现它不见了。

对于裙子的不翼而飞我一点儿不感到慌张，我敢打包票它已经被我的母亲大人盯上，果不其然在晚餐的餐桌上，被问到的母亲大为光火，她从卧室翻出那条裙子然后一把甩在我身上。

[才多大啊就敢交女朋友。]

母亲发怒的样子比较少见，毕竟我是一个不太让她操心还总能逗笑她的好儿子，所以现在的情形让我连大气都不敢出，我和她解释了无数次她只当我在狡辩。

[是买给您的啊。]虽然没太大说服力，我也这样厚脸皮地争辩着。[是生日礼物来着。]

我妈她气得直接摔了碗。

在她眼里我已经成了不听话早恋还满嘴谎言的臭小子，[这种花色和样式你妈能穿吗?是老妖怪吗?]我妈朝我嚷嚷个没完，张牙舞爪地像是要捏碎我，[到底是哪家姑娘这么不开眼!]

这种话也只有我妈会拿来损自己的儿子。

[不过这裙子挺好看，送人姑娘当生日礼物还算有眼光。]我亲爱的父亲大人始终站在我这边，而且永远是那么真相。

不过需要纠正两点，第一，不是姑娘。第二，如果我说这其实是我生日礼物的一部分，您信吗?

当然，礼物不是那条裙子，而是被裙子包裹的人。

虽然挨了一顿无情“打骂“，但好歹裙子失而复得，我紧绷着脸，带着知错就改的万分悔意回到房间，把脸埋进蓬松纱网，任由自己陷入靡靡的想象。

裙摆迎风飞扬，一下下缠在纤弱的小腿上，那个人会躲进布料的庇护，不让人窥看他美妙的身体。或许童心发作，他还会捏住裙摆两侧的褶皱，误以为自己是一朵等待春天的花骨朵。

裙子一直是矜持的代名词。一块布料能遮羞，代表着回避和隐藏，而再长的裙子也会洞开，等待别人钻进去，然后从下往上探。

裙子下是一朵待放的花。如何让一朵含苞的花蕾绽开，我会告诉你答案。

而你，或许现在还应该称呼为“您”，什么都不要做，我在努力靠近，你只需安静等待。

其实我很早就见过你，通过去年的校庆舞台，你穿裙子的样子太漂亮了，以至于我根本顾不上你是个男孩儿、女孩儿或者其他什么的。

极致的美感可以模糊性别。

我说我要追你，结果同伴儿捧腹大笑，这是男生啊，所以呢?

这和我要追你存在什么矛盾吗?

闷热的夏天总是不讨人喜欢，对我来说，午休后的第一节毫无疑问是睡觉课。所以你也是倒霉，推门进来就是同学们歪歪扭扭躺倒一大片的样子，你确实生气我们也确实无辜，谁让中午放学那么迟，而今天窗外的阳光又那么好。

老师，我知道出于尊重我该打起十二分的精神来迎接你，即便没有相互尊重的自觉也该为了你精心的打扮多看你两眼。我错了。

当时周公非要我和他约会，我说我是老师的人，可怎么拒绝他都不听，眼皮上像黏了几层胶水，困到恍惚看见一个人影后就重重地合上了。

后来你开始点名，从包里掏出花名册的时候气鼓鼓的，和河豚一样，这都是我同桌告诉我的。咳，这么可爱的样子没看到真可惜，所以之后一直借着各种理由让你生气来着。很幼稚是吧，但是对不起，你气到不行还拿我没办法最后只能官方微笑的样子表情简直可爱到爆炸。

点名的时候班上的花痴女差不多都醒了，她们平时绝对没这么听话。

我同桌真是好固执一女的，每天端着各种杂志周边和周围人科普她宇宙无敌爆炸好看的某某哥哥，我记不住，名儿太复杂了，她现在又开始了，[我的天呐，怎么能那么帅啊。]

真烦人，原谅我实在忍不住抱怨。平时下课嘚哔嘚个没完，耳朵都要起茧子，如今更是过分，连上课时间都不让我和周公好好相处，我脑袋晕的要死，她尖细的嗓音正巧在耳边炸开，这简直和粉笔划在黑板上的鬼叫没什么两样，[这也太帅了吧，而且——喂喂喂，你说他长得像不像那谁——]。

[你他妈烦不烦?!有完没完啊!]

你楞在讲台上，看上去又惊又怕，可能惊吓的成分多点，连嘴巴都张成了大大的O形。

后来听为你打抱不平的同桌说，你那时点了一遍我的名字，没得到回应后又重复了两次。你多善解人意啊。

结果...

对不起老师，老师对不起，再说一万遍都可以。

[朴佑镇你太过分了。]

[你是不是嫉妒老师好看?]

[什么人啊真是，居然对老师这么没礼貌。]

[你是不是刚遭遇了什么心情不好啊，那也不能拿老师解气啊。]

[要是老师生气不教我们班了，朴佑镇你就是我们共同的敌人!]

趴在桌上不敢抬头，我简直要被全班女生碎尸万段，那是女生的眼神吗?不是，那是恶魔们发射的X射线!

为了活命我决定放学后去一趟办公室，顺便替我同桌、前桌以及后桌的女生打探一下你下班后回家的路线。

当然，也包括我。

以为你会生气来着，结果你好像根本不记得三个小时前发生的人间惨剧，只是对我微笑着。我自闭了，是我心眼太小还是你忘性太大?

我想要老师只看见我呢，喜欢也好讨厌也好，不管以什么方式，不管我在你那里的形容词是顽皮，恶劣还是该死。

你一副世界真美好的单纯样，倒让我杵在办公室不知所措了，这里人来人往的，甚至两位老师还拿我开涮，[林老师也太厉害了吧，第一天上课就知道把你列为重点保护对象。]

麻烦把[重点保护]删了，我经常健身不需要任何人保护，谢谢。

[有什么事情吗?]你看着我胸前的名牌，一个字一个字从嘴巴里蹦出来，[朴、佑、镇]

你一本正经的模样可逗死我了，当真把这个名字忘了吗?上课时连点三遍的名字，被学生站起来一通咒骂的名字，一下午时间我可不信你真能忘得一干二净。

[我想请教一个问题，谢谢老师。]你又不说话了，估计还记恨着我呢，反正我脸皮厚，又挤过去把课本摊在桌上，[余弦定理应该怎么证明啊?我一向比较喜欢刨根问底的，书上只写了个易得，我怎么觉得不太容易呢。]

[朴、佑、镇]

不会就不会吧，老师你大方承认的话还是我的好老师，毕竟没人说过老师是万能的对吧?而且，你还长得这么好看，而且的而且，我并不想知道答案。

你这瞳孔地震来得快去得也快，你把课本合起来又递到我手里，掏出演算纸后也不管我能不能跟上只飞快地写着。

[看懂了吗?]

答案你是知道的。但我点了点头，不想让你有教不会学生的挫败感啊，我真的好善良。

[虽然求知若渴是好事，但是佑镇同学，老师我，教语文的。]

啊嘞?

[不过数学问题比较简单的话，也可以来问我。]

于是我果断抛弃了本应该去教地理的地中海老师，虽然也从来没请教过数学问题来着。老师对不起，以后我的数学问题会很多，难度不好把握，但你认为我能找到对你来说[比较困难]的数学题，也是太看得起我。

我开始频繁地往办公室跑，没什么原因，就是觉得逗你是比英雄联盟更有意思的游戏。再后来呢?再后来我就全票当选班级的语文课代表了啊。

感觉人生到达了高潮。

但这件事有利有弊，就比如，现在每天都要见你七八九十次，已经不明白什么叫做抓心挠肝的想念了。

我喜欢跟踪你，冠冕堂皇一点的说辞是尾随，这是一件很有意思的事，类似于我小时候做过的某种游戏。我躲在暗处，亦步亦趋，走过你刚刚走过的路，空气里甜蜜因子过剩了，我猜你又喷了我钟爱的琥珀香。

你一般七点钟起床，通常不吃早饭，步行去学校的路上会随手买一瓶牛奶，但并不喝完，直到我抱着作业本从办公室离开都还剩下大半瓶的程度。

[帮我丢掉吧。]你每天都这么指使我，亏你天天教育同学们要爱护身体，自己却做不好表率。

我站在走廊把剩下的液体一饮而尽，不怎么好喝但好像有点香香的气息。我又在异想天开了，间接接吻这种事情怎么能让其他人来呢。

哎，我妈看见我乖乖喝牛奶的样子估计能哭出声来。

尾随的次数多了就不免被发现，理所当然地，我开始堂堂正正地与你并肩走成一排。顺路的谎言没被你在阳光下挑破，我就只当你在乐在其中。

[早上好。 ]每一个清晨我都能比其他人快一步向你问好，你每天露出的第一个微笑都属于清晨的阳光和朴佑镇。

作为一名合格的课代表，我分内的工作可不仅仅是课上划重点，课后交作业，我得全天24小时等待你的指示，为全班同学的成绩鞠躬尽瘁。

[还不走吗?]邻座的英文老师把桌上的物件一个个捡进挎包，告诉你马上九点了。

你的脑袋终于肯从试卷的海洋中昂起，动动筋骨伸一个大大懒腰，似乎是办公区不够通风透气的缘故，我看你脸颊红红的。[等会儿再走。]

我坐在一边，安安静静地帮你加总分数，这课代表当的，我都差不多忘记了每周五和朋友们在网吧游戏通宵的神仙日子。

[还剩几张卷子就改完了，明天我要给学生们讲题，不然课程进度就跟不上了。]说完又低下了头，只听见笔尖唰唰得响。

也不知谁插了句嘴，办公室话题就从“成绩谁比谁差，老师谁比谁惨”变成了“林老师到底给班上的混世魔王们灌了什么迷魂汤”。

并没有高深的教学方法，也谈不上多大的人格魅力，不过是因为你够幸运，拥有了一位得力干将。

你第N次搬出那套说辞用来打发嫉妒心爆棚的老师们。哎，他们想不通也没用，可不是所有人都像你这么好命，能有一个为你打call日夜不分的全国粉丝后援会会长。

一起回家的路上你的手机震个不停，你看上去紧张极了，只顾及屏幕那头的感受，我连问几遍之后才抬起头来。

[老师，如果这次我考到了约定的名次，可以给我一个奖励吗?]

[我也会拿一个秘密作为交换的。]

————


End file.
